


Don’t Get Us Caught

by the_story_of_choni



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Double Date, F/F, One Shot, Smut, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_story_of_choni/pseuds/the_story_of_choni
Summary: Cheryl has no interest in going on this double date with Jughead and Betty but Toni still drags her along anyway with the promise that it’ll be worth it. With no idea what Toni has in store, Cheryl reluctantly goes along with it.





	Don’t Get Us Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting to write something (let alone smut) so please be gentle! And let me know what you think!

“Come on babe, please?” says Toni, “It’ll be fun! And it’s a good chance for you to get to know them, I know they didn’t treat you well last year but just give them a chance. Jug has already apologized and so has Betty.” 

“No Toni, I refuse to go on a double date with the King of the Dark Side and his Little Miss Sunshine! I’d much rather spend my evening here with you cuddling and making out,” Cheryl replies while trailing her hand up Toni’s thigh. 

Toni closes her eyes getting lost and leaning in o Cheryl’s touch. Cheryl moves from sitting next to Toni to straddling her on the worn couch and begins to place soft kisses along Toni’s neck. Toni’s head tilts back on the couch as she lets out a soft moan that lets Cheryl know she’s doing exactly what she needs to get her way. 

Toni brings her hands up to grasp Cheryl’s hips and grinds into her touch as Cheryl slowly rocks her hips against Toni. Just as things began to get heated, Toni’s phone alerts her to an incoming text. 

Cheryl and Toni ignore the message and continue with their heated makeout session but her phone keeps ringing and soon Toni pulls back, Cheryl groans in dismay at the loss of contact. 

“Sorry babe, I just have to make sure it’s not important” says Toni as she gently guides Cheryl off of her in order to grab her phone. 

Cheryl scoffs, “Please, nothing is as important as me, but go ahead and see what they want so we can get back to where we left off” Cheryl lays her head on Toni’s shoulder as Toni opens her phone to see who it was and what they wanted. 

Jug: 4:30 Have you convinced the ice queen to come on this double date that Betty’s been begging me for?  
4:35 Toni?  
4:46 Come on please? Betty won’t shut up about this damn date. 

Toni: 4:50 Relax, not yet but give me 5 and I can make it happen

Toni closes her phone, grabs Cheryl’s hand and begins playing with her fingers. “You know I love you right? And I would do anything for you?”

“I know TT, I love you too. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to willingly go spend any time at all on ½ of the Scooby Gang. Let alone go on a double date with them.”

“Please babe? Please do it for me?” Toni pleads, giving her best puppy dog eyes which seem to have little to no effect on Cheryl. 

“Babe no. And that’s my final answer.” Cheryl says, looking away from Toni, afraid that if she looks too long she’ll give in. 

As Cheryl looks away, Toni tries a new tactic. Trailing her hand up Cheryl’s arm and whispering in her ear “I’ll make it worth your time.” Before softly biting down on Cheryl’s earlobe and feeling the goosebumps raise on Cheryl’s arm from the soft touch. 

Cheryl closes her eyes, knowing she’s fighting a losing battle. “Ugh fine!” She concedes, standing up from her spot. She turns and points a finger at Toni, “I’ll do this one time and one time only. I’m doing this for you so you better make it worth my time” Cheryl promptly turns and exits towards their shared room to go get ready for tonight’s affairs. 

Toni smirks and shakes her head at Cheryl’s antics, taking out her phone she sends one final text to Jughead. 

Toni: 5 We’ll be there, all it took was a little persuading and some puppy dog eyes. 

Jug: 5:01 Damn, thanks Tiny. Who knew that the queen bee herself would be so whipped. 

Toni chuckles as she sets her phone down to go get read for tonight with Cheryl. 

 

They take Toni’s bike over to meet Betty and Jug at Pop’s. In spite of how reluctant she was to ride on the back of Toni’s so called ‘death trap on wheels’ at first, Cheryl has grown to love riding with Toni down the winding roads on the back of her bike. A fact that she refuses to admit to both herself, and Toni. 

When they arrive, the other couple has already chosen a booth in the back of the small restaurant. They sit next to each other facing away from the door, unaware that Cheryl and Toni have just now made an entrance. Cheryl stops at the door and is ready to turn back around after the truth of what she’s about to do hits her. 

“I can’t do this Toni, I can’t sit there and eat with them while we all pretend the last year never happened.” says Cheryl with a unusually nervous look on her face. 

Toni grabs her hand and kisses it, “relax Cher, I said I’d make this worth your time and I will. Just trust me” she says with a wink as she pulls Cheryl towards the table. 

As they approach, Betty looks up and sees them, “Hey guys! I’m so glad we’re finally getting to do this! I know this past year has been rough but I figured what better way than to make a fresh start?” Betty exclaims with a bright smile. 

Toni returns the smile with Cheryl looks disinterested and rolls her eyes at Betty’s attempt to start off on the right foot. Toni notices Cheryl’s expression and squeezes her hand until Cheryl puts in a smile of her own, no matter how fake it looks. 

Toni takes her seat across from Jug while Cheryl slides in after her to sit across from Betty. They all look down at this menus and pretend to glance over them to see what they want, though in their heads they all know what they plan on getting as it’s the same every time. 

Soon Pop comes over to take their orders and the four make small talk as they wait for their food to arrive. Everything is going fine, the conversation is flowing easily enough and there haven’t been any less than friendly comments yet. 

That is until Cheryl feels Toni’s hand slowly making its way up Cheryl’s thigh. Cheryl sends a warning glance at Toni that Toni takes to mean ‘are you out of your mind? What are you doing?!’ Which Toni smirks at but gives no other notice to and continues what she’s doing. Soon her hand is dangerously close to the edge of Cheryl’s underwear and she begins to trace the outer edge of Cheryl’s panties in order to keep Cheryl on edge but still quiet. 

Toni glances over to read Cheryl’s expression which has yet to weaver despite what Toni is doing under the table as she continues to make small talk with Betty and Jughead. While Jug is saying something to Betty, Toni leans over to whisper in Cheryl’s ear “be a good girl and don’t make a sound” before leaning back and acting as if nothing is happening. 

Cheryl smirks and looks back at Jughead just as he begins telling Cheryl and Toni a fascinating story about what he’s been up to lately. But Cheryl can’t seem to pay much attention as now Toni’s fingers are making their way slowly into Cheryl’s panties and she moves them off to the side for easier access. Toni begins to run her fingers slowly down Cheryl’s pussy and chuckles when she realizes just how wet Cheryl already is. 

Not wasting anymore time, Toni runs slow circles on Cheryl clit waiting to get Cheryl used to this before going any further. Toni casts a glance to Cheryl and sees the strained expression on her face as she struggles to pay attention to whatever conversation she’s a part of right now without giving any hint of what’s happening under the table. Cheryl’s hips begin to slowly rock into Toni’s careful touch and Toni decides this is too easy. 

Without any warning, Toni slips two fingers inside of Cheryl’s wet pussy as Cheryl was taking a sip of her water. Cheryl quietly moans around the straw and nearly chokes on her water at the sudden contact. She quickly covers her moan with a cough and plays it off cooley without Betty or Jughead truly knowing what just happened. 

She sends another warning glance over to Toni as she shows no sign of slowing or stopping her movements against Cheryl’s pussy even as Betty seems to grow concerned over what just happened. Cheryl tries to play it off and change the topic, “N-No worries, I’m fine I promise. But enough about me, any ex-exciting plans this-“ but before she can finish she lets out another soft moan covered by a cough as Toni slips in a third finger. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? Maybe you should drink some more water.” offers Toni with a smirk on her face. Betty and Jug share a glance now getting more confused and concerned regarding what’s unfolding in front of them. 

Through gritted teeth, Cheryl responds “I’m really okay babe. But as I was saying, any exciting plans this weekend? Betty and Jughead?”

This seems to be enough reassurance for the couple in front of her and Betty is once again talking, glad to have an out in that nearly awkward situation that we’re facing. This eases some of the tension Cheryl was facing as she is now growing closer and closer to the edge or her orgasm. 

Toni can feel Cheryl’s walls start to clench around her fingers so she slyly picks up her pace and runs circles on Cheryl’s clit to bring her over the edge. Cheryl closes her eyes as she rides out her orgasm quietly while Toni glances at her out of the corner of her eye, proud that she was able to draw out an orgasm without the notice of the Betty or Jughead but also proud that her girl was able to stay relatively quiet through it all. 

Toni draws out her fingers slowly as Cheryl leans her head on Toni’s shoulder, worn out from what just happened, a small smile making its way onto her face. 

As they listen to Betty finish telling her story their food arrives, they all dig in in quiet contentedness. 

After their meal, they linger for a few minutes before parting ways. 

“I'm really glad you both decided to give this a shot and join us for dinner tonight, I mean it when I say I want to make things right and get to know the both out you.” Betty says with a soft smile on her face. 

“I can’t believe I’m actually admitting this, but that wasn’t awful and I’m not totally upset that I got dragged out to dinner with the two of you tonight.” Cheryl responds. “See you around, bye!” She finishes, dragging Toni off to her bike. 

“TT, I love you and I love how you make me feel but what the hell was that back there at diner?!” Cheryl exclaims. 

“Relax babe, they had no idea what was happening. Besides, I told you I’d make tonight worth it for you.” Toni responds with a wink, “You can’t deny that you loved every second of it; the risk of being caught, the way I made you feel, your oussy was basically begging for it babe.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes but makes no further attempt at scolding her, “Fine, you’re right but don’t expect that every all I want tonight. I’m all worked up now babe and I need more” 

“Oh I know babe, so let’s go, the sooner we get home the sooner I can make you feel good.”


End file.
